Many commercially available faucets come equipped with sensors integrated into or arranged in the vicinity of the spout that facilitate touch-free operation of the faucet. Sensors may sense the presence of a user's hands under the faucet and generate signals that instruct an electronic control unit to permit water to flow through the spout. Faucets with pull-out spray heads that help to ease the process of cleaning items placed under the tap are also known. Pull-out spray heads are typically removably docked with the spout, and each time the spray head is attached or detached from the spout, elements of the spray head and spout may be subject to shocks, strains, or other forces. Because pull-out faucets encounter stresses not typically found in fixed faucets, sensor mounting arrangements used in fixed faucets may not be suitable for pull-out faucets.